Sacrifice
by CretianStar
Summary: Debbie has to decide what's more important; sleeping with Fester or the money. Slight naughtiness, one shot.


A/N: Slight naughtiness, in fact not really.

I've never worked with this partnership before but I liked it. I liked the way Debbie was a manipulative bitch, I love her character. A mixture of everything right and wrong.

Anyhoo, enjoy and review!

* * *

Debbie had not wanted to consummate her relationship with Fester but she had the gut instinct that she needed this slight security – The Addams' were an old fashioned family.

That's not to say she found the whole courtship had been old fashioned and utterly bizarre; she'd been fighting the nausea inspired by the strange family since she clapped eyes on the majority of them at her bachelorette party. Those freaky conjoined sisters who glared at her with a mixture of jealousy and hatred, Morticia had informed her that Fester had almost been caught by the pair and Debbie had hid a shudder beneath a smile. There were a multitude of decrepit old women who seemed to creak every time they moved but she bore the introductions with a smile she had perfected when she was eight and she wanted Jimmy Robert's extensive marble collection. Then there were the two hooked nosed women that definitely forced her smile. All appeared to be garbed in historical costumes, but the clothing looked well-kept and almost new in some cases, as though they permanently made their clothes that way! Her own pastel coloured jacket with ruched sleeves and the knee length skirt was out of place in the ghastly, morbid room.

Then there was that thing. Whatt. That's what that curly haired woman had called that ball of hair, Whatt. She'd had to stifle a grimace and when the mother looked up at her expectantly she'd thought she'd given herself away. Thankfully not.

The wedding too was a macabre ceremony; lavish as her past ones but more ghastly than anything she would have ordered. That vile creature was playing the organ as she waited at the side lines, it was held in a graveyard for hell's sake! Those deplorable children were forced to be her page boy and flower girl and she walked down an aisle that was flanked with haggard old women.

She was a beacon of light in such a ghoulish ceremony; this wedding dress was her favourite. Off the shoulder sleeves, pulled in at the waist and slit to her knee that was just naughty enough. The sheer veil was beautiful, the choker was to die for – well she had taken it off Aunt Mirabel's bust in the attic, she ignored the curse – and Debbie had to grudgingly admit it was one of the more decadent ceremonies. Everything had been black, in various states of decay and it all made sense to her when she reached the altar and that squeaking pillar of hair started the ceremony.

So that's where Whatt came from.

She wanted out ASAP, her sobbing husband a mess that made her almost scurry for the car. She hurled the bouquet, casually ignoring the dead man trailing behind their car and had to count to ten in her head as they buckled up on the plane.

Fester had been a nightmare; everything had been amusing to him and TSA almost arrested him. Almost, although that would have been a nice way to rid herself of the loathsome man, she felt that it wasn't the quickest way to gain access to his money. It also caught her up in paperwork she didn't need, she hadn't built such a strong alias as she had with the senator, mad old Fester Addams hadn't needed it.

Finally they made it to Hawaii where Fester burnt like a tomato but they finally made it to their suite and she directed the bellhop around with such efficiency, he barely got time to gawk at the weird example of her husband. Fester was as much of a child here as he was on the plane. He tested every dimmer switch, and made suggestive noises when he found the rose petals scattered across the master bed but he almost yowled in delight at the size of the bath tub. He tested all the bath products before shucking his clothes and diving into the water. That was a sight she hadn't needed.

She'd made up the virginity cover story to avoid this but her damn husband was resistant to high voltage electric shocks. Now she was left to stare at Fester, his freaky shape nauseating her once more. She fought the bile in her throat as he envisioned their married life at home in the Addams' residence. She made her split second decision, ignoring the fact he'd watched his brother having sex.

She straddled her _husband_, issuing her ultimatum. It was worth the sacrifice if it meant she separated the rich bastard from his weird ass family.

She gripped his member which was surprising long and watched him recline onto the bed with a satisfied grin; this was easier than she thought, all men wanted one thing and she was more than happy to pretend she was providing it. Fester's inexperience once again played to her advantage.

It was a sacrifice she was willing to make, besides Fester would be out after two pumps anyway.


End file.
